Goodnight & Stay
by namichan89
Summary: Erik's imagination likes to play tricks on him. CharlesXErik, rated M for a reason, One-Shot.


**Goodnight & Stay**

**God, I couldn't possibly fangirl around any more. I've become such a huge FassAvoy-Shipper during the last weeks, I should be scared of myself. For that matter, my boyfriend is. But I'm not, considering just how hot these two are together :D And cute, and awesome... and did I mention that I friggin' love James' scottish accent? :3**

**Story is named after my favorite AMV on YT – just look up 'Goodnight & Go'. I've seen it for countless times now and the video still never fails to put a smile on my face.**

**Disclaimer: MaleXMale-pairing, sexual content, lemon and stuff. Don't like, don't read – otherwise: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Charles sat in a wingback chair, right before his eyes, and he was naked. By god, he was naked. Erik's eyes widened as he took in the picture of his best friend, legs entangled in front of him. His skin was pale, but beautiful, and intense blue eyes met Erik's as they had finished their trip along Charles' body from toes to the tips of his fluffy brown hair. He had rested his chin in his hand, glancing at Erik with his head tilted to the side and one eyebrow raised.<p>

Erik felt an incredible wave of desire swash over him. Charles was _hot_ – hot beyond anyone he had ever met. Despite the fact that he was a man, that he had broad shoulders and narrow hips and the toned muscles of someone who was fit and athletic, but didn't work out too much.

But what killed Erik was the look in his eyes, that impish leer as he watched the metalbender respectively. His lips were curled up in an amused expression that made him look all the more attractive.

Oh, how he longed to see that face in the moment of overwhelming pleasure... Erik had seen Charles' face back at the CIA, when they had tested Cerebro for the first time. His grasp for air, those soft, full lips gaping when he had first taken a look at all the mutants out there. Not that it had anything to do with sexual tension or arousal at all, but if that was what Charles' O-face looked like... then he wanted to see it more often.

Erik looked down on himself, noticing that he wore no clothes whatsoever either. Much to his surprise, but he didn't care. Focusing back on his friend, Erik found the other one staring at his body, mostly at his crotch. Of course, there wasn't any opportunity to hide his obvious erection without any clothes.

But who said he wanted to hide it at all.

Charles licked his lips, a move so simple and yet so erotic that Erik closed his eyes to calm down. He drew his breath in sharply before he looked back at the telepath. He still watched him. Erik wanted to touch him, wanted to let his hands run over his smooth chest, wrap his palms around the other one's neck, pull him in for a hot kiss, wanted to feel his body on his own – but he didn't dare to. Couldn't Charles just do anything?

„Stroke yourself, Charles," Erik managed, his voice husky and low.

Charles didn't say anything as he moved his right hand to his visibly throbbing erection between his legs and began pumping it slowly. He didn't break the eye contact until a soft moan escaped his lips and he closed his beautiful blue eyes in bliss. Erik felt his breath hitch at the picture.

_What will you do? _Charles asked quietly in his mind. _Pleasure yourself. I want to see it._

The direct words left him no option, and Erik wrapped his hand around his member, stroking it with hard, firm moves. Just the way he liked it. And there were still Charles' eyes, traveling along his body, up and down, stopping then and there, at his muscular arms, at his trained belly, or beneath. His reaction was wonderful to look at – eyes widening briefly or lips parting in a spontaneous groan, sighing in bliss or locking eyes with Erik. Blue orbs sparkled impishly at him.

_May I move a little closer to you?_ Erik asked, giving into the urge of touching and feeling Charles more.

Charles shook his head.

_You'll have to ask me out loud. Let me hear your voice._

„Oh, you mischievous telepath," Erik smirked, leaning forward to rest his spare arm at the backrest of Charles' wingback chair. „May I?"

_Why ask permission afterwards?_ Charles grinned.

„Who said this was all I asked for?" Erik groaned in response, and he noticed the blissful shiver running through Charles' body very well. _So that's the reason you want to hear my voice. It turns you on, _he thought, leering at his friend.

_Caught me, _Charles answered.

„You are going to regret that confession, Charles," Erik answered, voice very deep on purpose.

A smug smile tugged at the edges of the telepath's lips.

By god, those lips. Full, soft and just begging to be kissed. Erik leaned in and kissed Charles fervently without hesitating. His friend responded immediately, sucking at his bottom lip and nibbling softly with his teeth. Erik let his tongue run along the line of Charles' lips, which brought the latter to a soft hum and a surprised little sigh, a sound so sweet it practically made Erik melt away.

Charles' arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him down, closer to his friend. Erik rested his knee on the chair, beside the other one's leg. All he longed for at this point was just satisfaction, just the moment he would feel his body jolt with pleasure. But it seemed that there was something missing, he needed... just a single touch, anything, that would push him over the edge.

As Charles broke their kiss, breathlessly grasping for air, Erik found his intense blue eyes clouded with desire, their expression making him shiver. In the meantime, his hand had buried itself into the other one's wavy brown hair, stroking and caressing it gently.

Charles watched him carefully as he stopped his ministrations on himself, raising his hand to cup Erik's hand that was wrapped around his own member, guiding him the way he wanted. Erik moaned loudly in surprise and bliss. Now that was a first.

Erik withdrew his hand, giving Charles complete access to his cock. After he had reached down, the metalbender continued by stroking the other one's member respectively. Charles' eyes snapped open, locking immediately with Erik's, and a deep, horny groan emerged the other one's lips. Erik grinned widely.

Charles was incredibly hot, sitting before him like this, moaning and gasping for air with every move of his hand. Erik's lips found back onto the telepath's, and he felt just how close they both were. But he wanted to see Charles come first, wanted to remember his face, what it looked like, wanted to come off just at this very picture.

And suddenly, Erik knew what to do.

He broke the kiss and rested his head beside his friend's, whispering into his ear, soft and seductive. „Is it good like this, Charles? Or do you like it firmer? Or faster?"

„Perfect... like this... just go on," Charles moaned.

„Oh, come on, talk to me," Erik answered, stopping his hand for a moment, „I want to hear your voice, too. And not only in my head."

Charles looked at him, panting heavily by now. „I'm so close, Erik, please don't tease me," he groaned frustrated.

„I like the sound of that 'please'," the metalbender admitted, and slowly began stroking Charles' cock again with increasing speed, building up the intensity of his moves.

„Please, Erik, let me come," Charles whispered into his ear once again. The sound of his voice made Erik squirm, and with a just few more firm strokes, Charles threw his head back against the backrest of the chair. A long, uncontrolled moan escaped his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut, and Erik felt thick fluid run through his fingers. So that was Charles' true O-face. By god, it was hot. With a picture like this before his very eyes, how could he last any longer?

Breathlessly, Charles watched him, and it took merely one last stroke of the telepath to send Erik flying over the edge. With a deep groan, he broke down on the other man's body in front of him, biting his lip as the waves of pleasure rolled through his body, again and again.

As he slowly calmed down, Erik sat back to look at his friend. Charles smiled.

And then, the picture vanished...

Erik's eyes snapped open, and he felt his heart race like crazy. He was confused – the room was dark, except for a ray of moonlight falling through the window. He looked at the ceiling, down the walls, and recognized the furniture.

Right, his room. He was in his room in Charles' mansion, and he had obviously had a very graphic dream. Blinking and adjusting his eyes to the dim light, he prepped himself onto his elbows, looking down and finding an obvious bulge on his blanket. Not that he was surprised about that.

By god, that dream had been good. And although it had been Charles - another man, for that matter - he didn't care. Erik was able to admit that Charles was a very attractive young man. Not that he had felt torn towards things like that before, but... it didn't seem too weird, thinking it over with Charles.

Maybe it was just one of those freaky tuesdays.

Anyway, he needed some kind of relief right now. Erik let his hand slip beneath the waistband of his pajama shorts, and continued what Charles had began in his dream. He sighed softly at the familiar touch.

Until someone cleared his throat notably in his room. Who was-

Erik's heart practically stopped for a second when he found Charles sitting at the edge of his bed, in the shadow where he hadn't noticed him before.

„Charles! What are you-"

„Sorry! Sorry, Erik," Charles answered silently. He seemed to be embarrassed. _Well, he should be._ „I didn't mean to sneak in here, but... See, I didn't sleep very well and when I woke up, I found a strong mental presence lurking around. There are a few powerful minds that I am able to recognize immediately, and yours is one of them. It felt... disturbed and restless, and I quickly saw that you were having a very intense dream. That happens. It has happened before. Raven used to have nightmares when she was younger, for example, and the same thing happened to me back then. I was always able to calm her down with a little mental influence. And so I tried to do the same to you, but instead, I found... that you weren't having a nightmare at all."

Erik tried to ignore the lump in his throat. „You saw everything?"

„Unto the very end," Charles' answer sounded overly amused.

„Oh dear god," the metalbender answered, covering his mouth with his hand. „Then why are you here?"

„Just to tell you that it's okay."

„Okay... what? That it's okay to wake you because of a dream?" Erik snorted.

„Truth is, I may have had a little influence on the Charles of your dream," Charles admitted, followed by an embarrassed cough.

Erik was speechless. „You did... what?"

„I wanted to see your reaction..."

„You mischievous telepath," Erik laughed, shaking his head. „I think you owe me for that."

„Oh, I do?" Charles responded cheerily.

„Down here, Charles," the metalbender waved his hand, no matter if the other one was able to see it or not.

He felt the mattress sink in where Charles sat down and slipped underneath the blanket. Next thing he knew, Erik found himself lost in that wonderful fragrance of Charles' aftershave, and the touch of the telepath's hands on his waist and hip as he snuggled into his chest. Erik buried his face in the fluffy brown hair he had longed to touch for so long. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he pulled him close and placed a tentative kiss on his forehead.

Charles kissed his collarbone respectively, before Erik felt his upper hand slip down and wrap itself around his member, stroking it through the thin fabric of his shorts. The metalbender drew his breath in sharply. The sensation felt even more intense in reality than it had done in his dream. _Their_ dream, he corrected himself silently.

He couldn't suppress the following horny moan.

„I thought I owe you," he could almost see Charles smirk at this.

„Did I complain?" Erik grinned back.

„No, but I do now," Charles answered, rolling onto the other one's body, legs entangled and pressing his crotch onto Erik's thigh – letting him feel his erection.

Erik moaned again before he cupped Charles' face in both hands, pulling him down to kiss him passionately.

And he knew he wouldn't sleep much more that night.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Yes, I made it :D That story, again, just popped into my mind and demanded to be written. I hope you had fun reading it, and if you did, I would be very happy for a review.**

**If you excuse me now, I'll be in my bunk to watch every single interview of Michael and James on YT – again. For the third time or so. Extra points for those of you who get the "freaky tuesdays". ;)**

**In the meantime (before I throw my sixth Cherik-fic out there), be sure to check out my other CharlesXErik-stories: **** Perfidious Thoughts, Perfect, Again and After Midnight.**


End file.
